


Returned

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-S2</p><p>"I thought you were dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned

She had envisioned their meeting much differently (though she had thought him dead after the explosion in Kirby Plaza)but she was so happy to see him that she would have gladly forgotten everything around her, if not for the sound of the glass in her mother's hand falling to the ground, breaking; her mother hurrying to lead her brother out at the sight of all the blood on the three men who had just suddenly appeared. Peter (it was really Peter!)and...she thought she had seen the last of Matt Parkman, the police officer, but apparently she had been mistaken, were holding up the very pale and unconscious (but alive!) Nathan Petrelli, her biological father (which was a problem in and of itself, especially since that made Peter her uncle.)

They lay him on the couch, with Matt saying, "I'll go check on Claire's mother and brother...help calm them down."She looks between them, Peter nods, and Matt walks off. She stands there for a moment and it was silent. She watches Peter kneel next to his brother, running a hand gently through his hair.

"I...I managed to heal him, but he was weak and seeing you was the first thing I thought of." Peter said, his voice sounding scratchy. He was different then she remembered, in a couple of ways at least. Superficially speaking, his hair was shorter than it was, though it was growing out. He seemed slightly...darker then he did before, like some of the light that had been such a part of his being had been ripped away from him.

"How did you...know where I was?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Nathan. Where _did_ Peter know where to look for her? Her father had done his damndest to keep them from any and all people who might try to find them (which also included the good guys). He finally turns his head to completely look at her and she is stunned in the intensity in his gaze. Such a haunting look.

"I gained a power from Molly Walker. She can find people. I didn't even realize till a short while ago."

His eyes seemed to burn through her and she gulps, her pulse racing. He glances once more at Nathan, a long look, naked and open, letting her see the want so blatant on his face, directed at his brother. But it was the deep look of love in his eyes that made her breath catch in her throat. Peter finally turns from Nathan, who was breathing better now than when he first arrived, and grabs onto her wrist, leading her to the backyard. Her skin grew warm from where he touched.

They both come to a halt and he lets go of her as he turns towards her. Seeing him in such proximity was getting to her.

"I thought you were dead." She chokes out.

His eyes soften as they look at her.

"I probably would have been if not for Nathan," his voice seemed to automatically soften when he spoke about his brother. His eyes focus on her. "I don't apologize for loving him, Claire; that's something that I will _never_ be sorry about."

She knew she had been right, but to hear it aloud meant something else entirely. He walks forward, and she gasps when he cups her face in his warm hands.

"And I'll never be sorry for how I feel for you, Claire. I've known all along how you feel about me," Her eyes widen slightly and he smiles at her. "How could you not know how I felt about you?"

He kisses her and she finally felt like she had come home.

 


End file.
